Misunderstanding
by Sakura 'Yessy' Kudo
Summary: Ran melihat Shinichi kencan dengan Shiho. Dia membuntuti mereka, dan saat di Game Center kasusu pun terjadi. Sang korban memegang gelangnya Ran. Bisakah Shinichi membuktikan Ran tidak bersalah? Apa hubungan Shiho dengan Shinichi? RnR...EDITED!


Yessy : Happy Valentine semuanya! Dihari cinta ini aku ingin mempersembahkan fanfic oneshot Detective Conan pertamakku yang terbaru ini. Dan disini aku akan menampilan OC aku yaitu Sakura!

Sakura : Terima kasih!

Heiji : Hoi! Katanya kamu mau buat cerita aku dan Kazuha yang jadi sekuel 'Legend Comes True'!

Kaito : Betul! Betul! Betul! (upin ipin style)

Yessy : Maaf...aku perlu inspirasi untuk itu...baiklah mari kita mulai fic ini

* * *

**Misunderstanding**

**Disclaimer : Meitantei Conan (c) Aoyama Gosho**

**Kudo Sakura (c) Sakura 'Yessy' Kudo **

**Pairing : Shinichi-Ran, A little Shinichi-Shiho**

**Time Setting : Shinichi dan Shiho telah kembali ke wujud aslinya dan organisasi hitam telah musnah. Sakura juga telah kembali ke Jepang.**

**Warning : Penuh dengan OOC, Gaje, suka ganti-ganti POV, dll**

**Don't like don't read!**

**Ran's POV**

"Terima kasih ya Sonoko. Kamu mau membantuku membuat cokelat ini." kataku. Hari ini tanggal 14 Februari. Yap! Hari ini hari Valentine. Aku dan Sonoko sedang memberi sentuhan terakhir pada cokelat yang kami buat.

"Sama-sama. Malah yang harus berterima kasih adalah aku. Mungkin cokelat ini tidak akan jadi tanpamu, Ran." balas sahabatku, Sonoko. "Terus kamu mau memberi cokelat-cokelat ini pada siapa saja?"

"Hmmm untuk Agasa-hakase, Mitsuhiko-kun, Genta-kun..."

"Whoa...tunggu dulu kamu mau memberi cokelat pada anak kecil?" tanya Sonoko terheran-heran.

Aku mengangguk. "Tentu saja, mereka kan sahabatnya 'Conan', tentu saja Ayumi-chan dan Sakura-chan juga. Lalu satu untuk otou-san dan satu lagi..."

"Kudo-kun kan?" tebak Sonoko.

Aku mengangguk. Tanpa sadar aku memandang jari manisku. Disana ada cincin pemberian Shinichi. Ya..aku dan Shinichi baru saja bertunangan dan tak lama lagi kami akan menikah. Tiba-tiba aku mengenang kembali bagaimana dia melamarku. Kami sedang makan malam di restoran yang ada di Beika Center Building. Seperti sebelumnya, disana terjadi kasus...lagi.

_**Flashback**_

_Sudah 10 menit sejak Shinichi pergi untuk memecahkan kasus. Tak lama kemudian dia muncul. Sambil berlari dia menuju kearahku. "Shinichi, kamu tidak perlu berlari. Aku tidak akan kabur kok."_

"_Sebetulnya Ran.." Shinichi menghampiriku, wajahnya memerah. "Aku...aku mencintaimu! Di dunia ini tak ada orang yang aku cintai selain dirimu! Karena itu maukah kamu menikahiku?"_

_Aku terkejut mendengar perkataannya. Ini mimpi? Bukan...ini kenyataan Shinichi baru saja melamarku! "Shinichi... Ya! Tentu saja! Aku juga mencintaimu."_

_**End Flashback**_

Setelah membersihkan dapur, Sonoko pun pulang. Dia bilang dia mau kencan dengan Kyogoku. Kencan ya... aku juga ingin kencan dengan Shinichi. Sayangnya, saat aku telepon kemarin dia bilang hari ini sedang ada acara. Aku memberikan cokelatku ke otou-san, yang langsung dimakannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kamu tidak kencan dengan bocah detektif itu? Bukannya hari ini sangat cocok untuk berkencan?" tanya otou-san setelah selesai memakan cokelatnya dan sedang meminum bir.

"Ya...tapi katanya hari ini dia sedang ada acara." jawabku agak sedih. Acara apa ya, sampai-sampai Shinichi menolak ajakan kencanku. Pasti ini acara yang sangat penting. "Jangan-jangan dia selingkuh." kata otousan.

Mendengar hal itu aku jadi terkejut. "Mustahil! Kami kan sudah bertunangan." Kenapa sih otousan tidak mau mengakui hubungan kami? Tapi perkataannya membuat aku bimbang. Kalau begitu aku akan ke rumahnya. Akan aku kejutkan dia. Cokelat valentine harus diberikan pada hari ini kan, kalau tidak perasaanku tidak akan tersampaikan. Aku kembali ke kamarku dan mengganti bajuku. Aku mengenakan rok berwarna pink tua, kemeja putih dan sweater berwarna pink muda. Lalu, aku mengenakan gelang yang pernah okaasan berikan kepadaku. Setelah bercermin sebentar aku langsung beranjak keluar. "Otousan. Aku pergi dulu ya! Kalau mau makan siang, makan saja di Cafe Poirot!" seruku.

Aku berlari menuju ke rumah Shinichi. Tinggal satu belokan lagi. Saat itu aku terkejut melihat pemandangan yang kulihat. Shinichi sedang berdua dengan seorang perempuan yang tidak aku ketahui di depan rumahnya. "Maaf menunggu lama Miyano." kata Shinichi pada perempuan itu. Perempuan itu tersenyum dan membalas, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga baru datang." Perempuan itu memiliki rambut cokelat yang pendek dan bergelombang. Siapa perempuan itu? Apa hubungannya dengan Shinichi?

**End Ran's POV

* * *

**

**Sakura's POV**

"Bagus! Terima kasih ya semuanya." kataku kepada Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko. Hari ini aku mengambil foto-foto untuk album kenangan Shiho-neechan. Besok dia akan pergi ke London. Karena itu kami berencana untuk membuat album kenangan.

"Sakura, kalau foto-foto ini sudah jadi apa kamu akan memberikannya pada kami?" tanya Mitsuhiko.

Aku mengangguk. "Tentu saja, aku akan memberikan copiannya pada kalian."

"Wa! Terima kasih ya Sakura-chan. Titip salamku untuk Shiho-neechan ya!" kata Ayumi. Aku mengangguk. Sebenarnya aku cukup kagum pada mereka. Saat oniichan memberitahu mereka tentang rahasianya, mereka hanya terkejut. Benar-benar reaksi yang tidak diperkirakan oleh aku, oniichan, dan Shiho-neechan, kami pikir mereka akan syok dan tidak mau bertemu dengan kami. Ternyata perilaku mereka masih sama saja.

Setelah berpisah dengan Shounen Tantei, aku pun kembali pulang. "Habis ini foto apa lagi ya? Aku tanya pendapat oniichan ah!" gumamku saat pulang. Aku sudah hampir sampai rumah, tiba-tiba aku melihat ada Ran-neechan sedang mengamati sesuatu di belokan rumahku. "Ran-neechan! Sedang apa disini?" seruku.

"Ah! Sakura-chan! Ssstt...Diam!" Ran-neechan langsung membekap mulutku. Aku melihat apa yang terjadi. Oniichan sedang jalan berdua dengan Shiho-neechan? Pantas saja Ran-neechan tidak menghampiri mereka. Oniichan dan Shiho-neechan berjalan kearah halte bis. Kami pun mengikuti mereka. Tak lama kemudian bisnya datang dan mereka berdua pun naik. Ran-neechan juga mau menaiki bus itu, tapi aku menahannya. "Tunggu! Kalau kita naik bis itu juga oniichan bisa curiga. Kita naik taksi saja!"

"Tapi kita kan tidak tahu mereka mau kemana." kata Ran-neechan.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, Tropical Land!" aku pun menceritakan kejadian semalam pada Ran-neechan.

_**Flashback**_

_Aku sedang menuju ke kamar oniichan. Aku mengetuk pintunya dan berseru. "Oniichan! Makan malamnya sudah jadi. Okaasan menyuruh kita untuk segera makan." Oniichan mengangguk. "Ya! Aku akan kesana setelah membereskan berkas-berkas ini." jawabnya. Aku memasuki kamar dan mencoba membantunya. Selembar kertas terjatuh dan aku memunggutnya. Kertas itu bertulisan :_

_PESTA KEMBANG API VALENTINE_

_DATANGLAH KE TROPICAL LAND PADA HARI VALENTINE DAN SAKSIKAN KEMBANG API ROMANTIS DENGAN KEKASIH ANDA!_

_Aku hanya bisa membacanya sekilas karena oniichan langsung merebut kertas itu. "Nee..oniichan besok mau kesana?" tanyaku. _

"_Ya..begitulah." jawabnya._

_**End flashback**_

Setelah kami mendapatkan taksi, Ran-neechan langsung meminta supirnya untuk Tropical Land. "Tapi aneh." kataku saat di taksi. "Aku pikir oniichan perginya bersama Ran-neechan. Aku tak menyangka dia pergi sama Shiho-neechan."

"Shiho-neechan? Sakura-chan kenal dengan perempuan tadi?"

"Tentu saja. Dia adalah..." aku merendahkan suaraku. "Ran-neechan tahu kan APTX 4869 yang membuat oniichan mengecil?" Ran-neechan menggangguk, oniichan telah menceritakan semuanya pada Ran-neechan rupanya. "Ya...dialah yang membuat obat itu. Tenang saja, dia sekarang sudah baik kok. Dia bahkan yang sudah membuat penawar racunnya sehingga oniichan kembali. Hubungan dia sama oniichan sama seperti Holmes dan Watson. Setidaknya itulah hasil pengamatanku."

"Oh..begitu, tapi kenapa Shinichi tidak pernah bercerita tentangnya?"

Aku mengangkat bahuku. Kalau oniichan belum menceritakan Shiho-neechan pada Ran-neechan, aku mengerti perasaan Ran-neechan begitu melihat oniichan dan Shiho-neechan tadi. Apalagi oniichan dan Ran-neechan sebentar lagi akan menikah, tapi oniichan kan bukan tipe orang yang bisa berselingkuh, pasti ada alasan kenapa dia dan Shiho-neechan pergi hari ini. Lagipula memangnya ada orang tidak boleh ya pergi bersama temannya, walaupun sudah bertunangan dengan orang lain. "Ya...yang sekarang kita pikirkan adalah apa yang kita harus lakukan setelah sampai di Tropical Land." kataku berusaha untuk membuka topik baru. "Kalau kita mengikuti mereka terus oniichan bisa curiga loh."

"Benar juga ya...kita juga harus menyamar dulu supaya mereka tidak curiga." ujar Ran-neechan.

"Kalau masalah penyamaran serahkan padaku. Kita bisa ke toko souvenir dan membeli topi dan alat penyamaran yang lainnya." tiba-tiba aku mendapat ide. "Begini saja, bagaimana kalau kita bermain di suatu tempat. Nanti kita akan pura-pura batu bertemu dengan onii-chan, karena aku juga tidak begitu tahu apa yang akan onii-chan lakukan disana. Lalu, saat disana Ran-neechan memanggilku jangan Sakura, nama lain saja seperti Sara atau apalah. Aku juga akan memanggil Ran-neechan dengan okaasan, supaya oniichan tidak curiga pada kita." Ran-neechan setuju. Tak lama kemudian taksi kami telah sampai di Tropical Land sebelum oniichan datang. Penguntitan aku dan Ran-neechan akan segera dimulai!

**End Sakura's POV

* * *

**

**Ran's POV**

Sesampainya aku dan Sakura-chan di Tropical Land, kami langsung membeli tiket dan pergi ke toko souvenir untuk membeli peralatan menyamar kami. Sakura membelikanku topi, sementara dia membeli wig. Kami pergi ke toilet untuk memakaikan sedikit make-up supaya terlihat seperti seorang ibu yang cantik. Sakura-chan menyuruhku memakai lipstik berwarna merah, sedikit blush on dan menguncir rambutku menjadi ekor kuda. Sementara aku berdandan, dia mengenakan wignya dan dan telah memakai contact lense berwarna ungu. "Tadi aku sempat meminta Ayumi-chan menyamar menjadi Haibara Ai, saat bermain dengan Shounen Tantei." katanya menjawab pandangan tanyaku. "Dan tolong pakai kacamata ini. Tenang saja ini kacamatanya Conan. Tadi aku juga menyamar menjadi Conan. " Sakura menyerahkan kacamata dan langsung aku pakai bersama dengan topi.

Kami telah siap. Benar-benar anak dari Kudo Yukiko, artis terkenal yang bisa menyamar, Sakura-chan telah menjadikan dirinya dan aku tak dikenali oleh orang. Tak lama kemudian kami keluar dari toilet dan memulai penguntitan..eh penyelidikan kami. "Sekarang kita kemana?" tanyaku. Sakura melihat peta Tropical Land sebentar lalu berkata, "Kita ke Game Center dulu. Ada kemungkinan oniichan ada disana untuk menghabiskan waktu." aku mengangguk sebagai tanda mengerti, kami pun pergi kesana.

Sesampainya kami di Game Center, aku agak binggung mau main apa. Setelah mengelilingi Game Center, akhirnya kami pun main Shooting Target, permainan menembak untuk mendapatkan hadiah. "Ran-neechan yakin mau main ini?" tanya Sakura-chan.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku ingin coba permainan menembak ini seperti Jodie-sensei."

"Tidak apa kok. Bagaimana kalau kita bertanding? Aku lumayan bisa permainan ini." Aku pun setuju dan membayar untuk permainan ini. Singkat cerita aku pun kalah telak dengan skor 0-3 dari Sakura. "Sakura-chan! Bagaimana caranya kamu bisa ahli dalam menembak?" tanyaku terheran-heran.

Sakura-chan tersenyum malu. "Eh...aku mengikuti kelas junior waktu tou-san mengajarkan onii-chan menembak saat di Hawaii." Ya ampun...dia sudah belajar menembak dalam umur segitu! Orangtuanya benar-benar hebat dalam berbagai arti! Sakura-chan memulai ronde baru yang hasilnya dia berhasil mendapatkan boneka teddy bear."Wow! Kamu hebat sekali menembak ya!" seru seseorang disebelah kami. Saat melihat orang itu, aku terkejut. Itu adalah Shinichi! "Ya begitulah...aku sering main di Game Center, ya kan 'okaasan'?" kata Sakura-chan sambil menyikutku pelan.

"Ya...eh...'Sara' aku mau ke toilet dulu. Jangan kemana-mana ya!" Sakura-chan mengangguk. Aku pun langsung pergi ke toilet untuk menghindari Shinichi. Ternyata prediksi Sakura-chan benar! Shinichi dan Shiho ada disini.

**End Ran's POV

* * *

**

**Sakura's POV**

Setelah Ran-neechan pergi, aku mencoba berbicara dengan oniichan. Semoga saja penyamaran kami tidak terbongkar. "Nee..oniisan bisa menembak tidak?"

"Tentu saja. Kamu mau lihat?" aku mengangguk dengan semangat. Oniichan langsung membayar koin dan memulai permainan. Aku tak heran dia langsung mendapat Jackpot, bagaimana pun juga dia adalah Kudo Shinichi yang bisa menembak dengan tepat seperti Kogoro-ojiisan. Dia mendapat 2 boneka dari permainan itu. Salah satunya diberikan kepada aku. "Terima kasih oniisan! Nama oniisan siapa?" kataku.

"Aku adalah Kudo Shinichi, seorang detektif. Dan ini adalah Miyano Shiho." katanya sambil menunjuk Shiho-neechan. "Namamu siapa?"

"Eh...namaku 'Sara'...eh...'Kuma'! Namaku 'Kuma Sara'. Salam kenal!" kataku berbohong sambil tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian, Ran-neechan telah kembali. Aku menyadari gelang yang ia kenakan telah menghilang. "'Okaasan'..gelangmu kemana?"

"Loh? Entahlah. Perasaan tadi ada disini. Hilang kemana ya..." Tiba-tiba seseorang menjerit dari dekat toilet. Oniichan dan aku langsung ke arah jeritan itu. "Ada apa?" tanya oniichan. Tanpa perlu dijawab pun kami sudah mengerti begitu melihat ada orang yang telah dibunuh. Dari mulut orang itu, tercium bau almond, dan yang membuat aku terkejut adalah gelangnya Ran-neechan ada digenggaman orang itu. "Cepat hubungi polisi dan ambulans!" seru oniichan. Shiho-neechan langsung menuruti perintah onii-chan dan menelpon dengan hpnya.

Aku mendekati Ran-neechan. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya begitu melihat aku. Aku menghela napas. "Ada orang yang dibunuh di toilet. Dasar oniichan! Magnet pengundang kematian. Saat sekarang pun pembunuhan masih saja ada. Oh ya, saat ke toilet tadi Ran-neechan menyadari sesuatu yang mencurigakan tidak?"

Ran-neechan menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu. Maaf."

Tak lama kemudian, polisi dan ambulans telah datang. Semua pengunjung di Game Center tidak diperbolehkan untuk keluar. Aku bisa mendengar Takagi-keiji memberi laporan tentang korban ke Megure-keibu. "Korban bernama Tanimura Akira, umur 23 tahun. Dia seorang pelajar di universitas. Penyebab kematiannya adalah Kalium Sianida. Dia kesini bersama dengan pacarnya, Takahashi Keiko."

"Baiklah, Takahashi-san bisa tolong kamu ceritakan apa yang terjadi?" tanya Megure-keibu ke Keiko-san.

Keiko-san sepertinya mau menanggis, tapi dia menahannya dan menceritakan kejadiannya pada Megure-Keibu. "Ya...waktu itu, aku memberinya cokelat karena ini hari Valentine. Saat dia mau mencuci tangan di toilet, dia sempat memunggut sesuatu dan tak lama kemudian dia seperti orang yang kejang-kejang dan terjatuh. Karena kaget, aku pun berteriak. Setelah itu, datanglah seorang pemuda dan anak kecil. Pemuda itu memeriksa Akira, tapi katanya dia sudah mati." Keiko-san menanggis.

"Tunggu! Katamu seorang pemuda dan anak kecil? Siapa mereka?"

Oniichan mendekati Megure-keibu dan berkata, "Pemuda itu adalah aku, Megure-keibu."

"Oh! Kudo-kun! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa Ran-kun juga ada disini? Jangan-jangan anak kecil yang dimaksud tadi itu, Sakura-kun?" tanya Megure-keibu bertubi-tubi.

"Aku sedang kebetulan saja disini." Aku memutar bola mataku. Benar, sungguh kebetulan oniichan. "Ran tidak ada disini, aku sekarang sedang pergi bersama teman. Lalu anak kecil itu juga bukan Sakura, dia anak yang baru aku temui disini." Katanya sambil menunjuk aku. "Ngomong-ngomong Keibu, 2 hal ada yang membuatku binggung. Yang pertama, gelang siapa yang dipegang oleh korban? Yang kedua adalah darimana racun berasal?"

Aku muncul disebelah oniichan dan berkata, "Itu gelangnya 'okaasan'. Tapi 'okaasan' tidak mungkin pembunuhnya. Soalnya kami baru pertama kali bertemu dengan dia."

"Tentang racun, sepertinya racun itu terdapat dalam cokelat yang diberi oleh Keiko-san." jawab Takago-keiji sambil membaca laporannya.

"Keiko-san, apakah kamu membeli cokelat ini atau memberinya?" oniichan menginterogasi Keiko-san.

"Untuk apa aku membunuh pacarku sendiri?" Keiko-san mulai emosi.

"Tidak..aku hanya ingin mengumpulkan data supaya kasus ini cepat selesai. Bisa tolong jawab pertanyaanku yang tadi?"

"Sayang sekali, aku tidak membelinya atau membuatnya. Aku mendapatkannya dari Tendo-kun." jawab Keiko-san.

"Siapa itu Tendo?" tanya oniichan lagi. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menghampiri oniichan dan berkata, "Tendo itu namaku. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak...hanya saja kenapa kamu memberikan cokelat ke Keiko? Bukannya kalau valentine, perempuan yang memberi cokelat?" tanya oniichan ke Tendo-san.

"Aku memberinya cokelat karena aku tahu kalau Keiko itu orangnya pelupa. Dia pasti lupa hari ini hari valentine. Karena itu aku memberinya."

"Maaf, tapi apa hubunganmu dengan korban?" tanya Megure-keibu.

Setelah melihat mayat Akira-san, Tendo-san langsung merenggut. "Kenapa? Kalian mencurigaiku?"

"Tidak hanya bertanya saja untuk melengkapi data penyelidikan."

"Baiklah, tapi cepat ya! Setelah ini aku harus ke rumah sakit pamanku. Hubunganku dengan Akira hanya sebatas teman sekelas. Kami dulu pernah bertengkar. Tapi itu sudah lama sekali."

**End Sakura's POV

* * *

**

**Ran's POV**

Aku hanya dapat berdiam diri. Sakura-chan memintaku untuk tidak mendekati TKP, tanpa disuruh pun aku juga tidak mau dekat-dekat. Dari jauh, aku memerhatikan Shinichi yang sedang berpikir. Uh...Shinichi...cepatlah pecahkan kasus ini. Untungnya tak lama kemudian, Shinichi memanggil kami dan mengumumkan bahwa kasusnya telah selesai. Semua tersangka dipanggil. Berhubung aku termasuk ke dalam tersangka, aku juga dipanggil. "Aku sudah tahu kebenaran dari kasus ini. Dan pelakunya adalah...Kau!" Shinichi menunjuk Tendo.

Tendo tidak berkata apa-apa dia hanya tertawa. "Hahahaha...apa maksudmu? Langsung menunjukku sebagai pelaku. Lagipula bagaimana caranya aku membunuh Akira?"

Shinichi tersenyum. "Gampang, kamu tinggal menyiapkan cokelat yang berisi racun itu dan memberikannya ke Keiko-san. Kamu pasti tahu kalau Keiko-san akan melupakan hari Valentine. Karena itu kamu memberikannya cokelat berisi racun itu, Keiko-san pasti akan memberikannya ke Akira-san."

"Jangan banyak omong kamu! Apa buktinya?" Tendo mulai emosi.

"Pasti masih kamu bawa. Kalium sianida yang menjadi racun bagi Akira-san. Katamu setelah ini kamu mau ke rumah sakit pamanmu kan? Pasti kamu ingin mengembalikan kalium sianida itu. Lagipula racun itu tidak bisa didapatkan dengan mudah. Ibunya Sara yang tidak mengenal korban dan Keiko-san yang tidak punya koneksi dengan rumah sakit tidak mungkin pelakunya. Jadi kalau dieleminasi, kamulah pelakunya." kata Shinichi dengan nada final.

Tendo akhirnya menyerah. Dia berlutut sambil berkata, "Ini salahnya. Padahal dia tahu kalau aku menyukai Keiko, tapi dia malah merebutnya dariku. Selama ini yang ada di sisi Keiko adalah aku, sebelum dia datang dan merusak semuannya. Karena itu aku membunuhnya."

Aku sudah tak tahan lagi. Plak! Aku menampar wajah Tendo. "Dasar bodoh! Apa kamu tidak memikirkan perasaan Keiko? Dia pasti akan merasa sedih dan bersalah jika Akira mati kan? Apa dengan begitu kamu pikir Keiko akan menyukaimu?" kataku bertubi-tubi. Sepertinya kata-kataku telah membukakan matanya. Sehingga dia ikut dengan polisi tanpa melawan.

Setelah memberi kesaksian singkat, aku dan Sakura-chan keluar dari Game Center. "Sekarang kita kemana?" tanyaku setelah diluar. Kruuuyuuk...aku memandang Sakura-chan, dan dia tersenyum malu. "Eh..aku lupa sarapan. Tadi pagi-pagi aku harus bertemu dengan Ayumi dan yang lainnya."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita makan dulu." saranku. Kami pun menuju ke restoran terdekat. Setelah memesan 2 hamburger dan 2 cola, kami pun mulai makan. Setelah makan, Sakura-chan mengembalikan gelangku yang berhasil ia dapatkan setelah meminta berkali-kali ke Megure-keibu. Tapi kenapa Akira memegang gelangku ya? Dan seolah membaca pikiranku, Sakura-chan berkata, "Tadi aku sempat bertanya ke oniichan, kenapa gelang itu dipegang Akira-san. Oniichan menjawab, '_Mungkin Akira itu orang yang baik, begitu dia melihat gelang itu di depan toilet, dia langsung memunggutnya dan bermaksud mengembalikan ke pemiliknya. Tapi sayangnya dia keburu keracunan sebelum sempat mengembalikan jam itu_.'"

Sehabis makan, kami pun mengikuti Shinichi yang berhasil kami temukan sedang mengantri untuk Ferris Wheel. Berhubung setelah Shinichi tidak ada antrian lagi, aku dan Sakura-chan bisa masuk ke box* sebelum box Shinichi. Aku duduk membelakangi Shinichi sementara Sakura-chan duduk diseberangku. Sakura-chan mengeluarkan kameranya. "Ran-neechan, mau aku foto tidak?"

"Tentu." kataku sambil tersenyum. Saat Sakura-chan mau menekan tombol kameranya, tiba-tiba Ferris Wheelnya berhenti mendadak. Click! Gubrak! Kami berdua kehilangan keseimbangan, sampai-sampai Sakura-chan menabrak aku. "Maaf!" serunya sambil kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Tidak apa. Apa kamu baik-baik saja?" tanyaku.

Sakura-chan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Dia hanya menatap ke arah Shinichi dengan tidak percaya. "K-k-k-i-i" Ki? Aku memutar badanku dan melihat pemandangan yang tidak ingin aku lihat. SHINICHI SEDANG BERCIUMAN DENGAN SHIHO! Begitu menyadari Sakura-chan yang masih kelas 1 sd, aku buru-buru menutup matanya. "Jangan lihat!" seruku. Aku kembali memandang Shinichi yang sekarang sudah berhenti mencium Shiho. Apa maksudnya ini Shinichi? Kenapa kamu melakukan ini padaku? Tidak bisa dimaafkan!

Sepertinya tanpa sadar aku menggenggam wajah Sakura-chan terlalu keras, sampai-sampai dia berkata, "Ran-neechan...sakit..." Aku langsung melepas genggaman tanganku dan meminta maaf padanya. "Maaf Sakura-chan...aku tidak sengaja. Apa masih sakit?" Dia menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Syukurlah. Maaf ya. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Sakura-chan bawa kamera?" tanyaku berusaha mengubah topik.

"Oh...ini...aku mau membuat album kenangan untuk...Shiho-nee..." dia tersentak. Tiba-tiba dia berpose seperti Shinichi saat sedang memikirkan cara memecahkan kasus. "!" Sakura-chan tersenyum, seolah-olah dia telah memecahkan kasus. "Sakura-chan! Ada apa? Jangan-jangan kamu tahu sesuatu?" tanyaku.

"Eh? Kok tahu?"

"Habisnya, kamu senyummu sama dengan Shinichi kalau sudah memecahkan kasus." ujarku.

"Benar. Akhirnya aku mengerti mengapa oniichan berkencan dengan Shiho-neechan. Ran-neechan harusnya bersyukur, karena akan memiliki suami yang sangat baik. Oniichan tidak bisa menolak permintaan orang. Oh! Kita sudah sampai!" Sakura-chan pun turun dari Ferris Wheel, meninggalkan aku yang masih binggung dan bermuka merah begitu mengingat Shinichi akan menikah denganku.

Setelah turun dari Ferris Wheel pun aku masih binggung dengan perkataan Sakura-chan. Aku bisa melihat Shinichi dan Shiho berjalan bergandengan tangan didepan kami. Hati terasa sakit saat melihatnya. Sakura-chan mendekati dan menyapa mereka. "Tantei-oniisan! Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu lagi!"

"Sara! Benar juga ya...kita sering bertemu, mungkin ini takdir hahahaha..." jawab Shinichi.

"Oh ya, 'okaasan' kita harus cepat-cepat ke Skating Rink kalau mau melihat kembang api!" kata Sakura-chan sambil menarik-narik lengan aku.

"Kita juga mau kesana. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama-sama." kata Shiho sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi kami tidak ingin mengganggu kencan kalian." kataku.

"Tidak kok. Lebih banyak, lebih menyenangkan. Ayo!" Shiho menggandeng tangan Sakura-chan dan berjalan duluan. Mereka membuat aku dan Shinichi tertinggal. "Eh...terima kasih." Kataku membuka pembicaraan dengan Shinichi.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Shinichi binggung.

"Mengembalikan gelangku. Gelang ini sangat berharga bagiku. Jadi, terima kasih."

"Sama-sama. Kata-kata kamu untuk Tendo juga sangat menyentuh hati. Kamu hebat bisa membuat kata-kata yang begitu menyentuh hati." Aku hanya tersenyum. Tetapi, sebelum aku bisa menjawab, Sakura-chan memanggil kami. "Hei! Kalian berdua kalau tidak cepat bisa ketinggalan loh!" Aku dan Shinichi langsung mempercepat langkah kami. Tak lama kemudian, kami telah sampai di Skating Rink.

Setelah menggangti sepatu kami dengan sepatu skate, Sakura-chan bergegas menuju arena skating dan memilih tempat untuk kami agar dapat melihat kembang api lebih jelas. Tak lama kemudian, pesta kembang api dimulai. "Wah...indah sekali!" seru Sakura-chan. "Aku mau melihat dari tempat sana ya." Sakura-chan pun meluncur kearah tempat yang lain.

"Tunggu! Jangan pergi terlalu jauh ya!" seruku.

"Jangan khawatir. Biar aku saja yang menemaninya." kata Shiho. Dia langsung menuju ke arah Sakura. Begitu mereka berdua telah hilang dari pandanganku, Shinichi langsung berkata. "Baiklah, ayo kita akhiri permainan ini."

"Permainan? Maksudmu apa?" tanyaku gugup.

"Dasar! Aku tidak mungkin bisa tertipu. Kamu Ran kan?" Tepat saat itu satu buah kembang api meletus, seolah menggambarkan penyamaranku yang telah terbongkar.

Aku membuka topi dan kacamataku. "Baiklah. Aku menyerah. Tapi bagaimana Shinichi bisa tahu?"

"Tentu saja. Aku kan detektif!"

"Jangan bercanda! Aku minta penjelasan."

"Baiklah...baiklah...sebetulnya yang membuat aku curiga adalah 'Sara'. Pertama, mana ada anak kecil yang begitu jago menembak. Kedua, dia tidak pingsan atau pun terkejut begitu melihat mayat Akira-san. Karena itu aku menarik kesimpulan bahwa itu Sakura, hanya dia yang aku kenal bisa memenuhi kriteria-kriteria itu. Lagipula, dia juga lumayan berbakat dalam hal menyamar. Satu lagi, gelang yang kamu kenakan adalah hadiah dari ibumu kan. Waktu itu, kamu pernah memamerkan gelang itu ke aku." jelas Shinichi. "Sekarang, giliran aku bertanya, kenapa kamu ada disini?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" Aku berusaha menghindari Shinichi. Sayangnya, dia sudah memegang lenganku dan membuatku menatap matanya yang berwarna biru muda itu. "Katakan yang sejujurnya Ran. Aku tidak mau nanti istriku dikira penguntit."

Aku menunduk. "Aku melihatmu berduaan dengan Shiho. Padahal hari ini hari Valentine. Aku ingin mengajakmu kencan. Begitu aku melewati rumahmu, aku melihat kamu sedang berjalan berduaan dengan Shiho. Kata Sakura-chan kalian berdua lumayan akrab. Karena itu aku meminta tolong Sakura-chan untuk menemani aku dan membuntuti kalian." Mendengar hal itu Shinichi tertawa. "Jangan tertawa!" seruku denga muka merah karena malu.

"Ya ampun Ran! Kamu berbuat begitu karena cemburu melihatku dengan Miyano? Aku bukan bermaksud selingkuh atau apapun. Besok Miyano akan berangkat ke London untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya disana. Dia ingin menghabiskan hari terakhirnya di Jepang bersamaku. Ya..aku kabulkan, soalnya dia akan kembali ke Jepang beberapa tahun lagi dan juga besok dia akan berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, sehingga aku tidak bisa mengantarnya. Lagipula, beberapa tahun lagi aku kan sudah menikah, tidak mungkin aku bisa berjalan bersama dia tanpa membuatmu cemburu kan?"

"Lalu, kenapa kamu mencium dia saat di Ferris Wheel?" tanyaku.

"Oh itu, waktu itu Ferris Wheelnya berhenti mendadakkan? Dia kehilangan keseimbangan dan ya...dia tak sengaja mencium aku. Dia sudah meminta maaf kok." jawab Shinichi.

"Tapi..." aku masih ingin berdebat, tapi Shinichi memotong perkataanku. "Dengar Ran. Kalau kau ingin bukti aku masih mencintaimu, biar aku tunjukan." Shinichi langsung menciumku. Setelah beberapa detik, dia berhenti menciumku. "Kau sudah puas?"

"Belum." kataku sambil tersenyum jahil. "Kamu harus memakan cokelat dariku dulu." kataku sambil memberinya cokelat buatanku. "Happy Valentine Shinichi!" Aku mencium pipinya Shinichi.

Shinichi langsung memakan cokelat buatan aku. "Enak! Bahkan lebih enak dari tahun yang kemarin." Selesai memakan cokelat, Shinichi mengajakku berjalan-jalan. "Tapi bagaimana dengan Sakura-chan dan Shiho?" tanyaku.

"Miyano baru saja mengirim email, katanya dia sudah mengantar Sakura pulang. Dan Ran, aku ingin kamu berjanji satu hal." kata Shinichi.

"Apa? Asalkan aku bisa melakukannya, aku berjanji." kataku dengan tegas.

"Jangan pernah meragukan aku lagi. Karena aku tidak akan pernah mengkhianati kamu. Ok?" Aku mengangitkan jari kelingkingku ke jari kelingking Shinichi. "Satu lagi. Kamu memang manis kalau rambutmu dikuncir, tapi kamu lebih cantik kalau rambutmu digerai." kata Shinichi sambil melepaskan kunciranku. Setelah itu, Shinichi mengajakku sebuah taman yang kosong. Dia mengajakku berdansa dibawah sinar rembulan. Hari ini adalah hari Valentine terbaik dalam hidupku!

Owari

* * *

Omake

**Third person's POV**

Sakura sedang memasukan fotonya ke album. Setelah semuanya selesai, dia memisahkan album untuk Shiho dan untuk Ayumi dan yang lain. Sakura sedang mau menyimpan album miliknya saat Shinichi pulang. "Tadaima!" seru Shinichi.

"Okaerinasai!" jawab Sakura. "Bagaimana oniichan, apa kamu dapat cokelat dari Ran-neechan?"

"Tentu saja! Oh ya, Ran juga menitipkan cokelat untukmu dan Shounen Tantei dan Hakase."

Sakura mengambil cokelat-cokelatnyanya dan memasukannya ke lemari es. Dia berencana akan memberikan cokelat-cokelat itu besok. "Oniichan, berhubung aku lupa membuat cokelat, oniichan mau kue cokelat yang baru aku beli?"

"Bolehlah. Hei, aku boleh lihat foto-foto yang baru kamu cetak?" Sakura mengangguk dan menyerahkan albumnya. Shinichi duduk di sofa dan mulai melihat foto-foto yang diambil Sakura. Saat melihat halaman yang paling akhir, Shinichi langsung berteriak. "SAKURA! KENAPA KAMU MEMFOTO KEJADIAN WAKTU DI FERRIS WHEEL DAN KEJADIAN WAKTU KEMBANG API?"

* * *

The end

*Ya...aku susah ngejelasinnya..pokoknya itu kayak tempat untuk kita duduk yang ada di bianglala lah...

Yessy : Bagaimana? Aku mencoba membuat ending yang cliffhanger. Dan terima kasih buat Sha-chan anime lover yang memberiku masukan buat OC baru dan tentu saja terima kasih Sakura!

Sakura : Sama-sama...^_^

Shinichi : Ya...lumayan lah..

Yessy : Ngomong-ngomong aku mau bertanya pada readers...forum ama community itu apa ya? karena penjelasannya pake bahasa inggris aku kurang mengerti.

Shinichi : Hei...kapan aku sama Ran akan menikah? Disini kamu cuma menulis aku sama Ran bertunangan.

Yessy : Mana ku tahu...tanya aja sama Aoyama Gosho. oh ya apakah ada yang bisa nebak kejadian apa yang ada di ferris wheel dan kembang api? Kritik dan saran silakan ketik dikotak review!


End file.
